yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza 2
|genre = Action-Adventure |rating = * CERO: D (17+) * ESRB: Mature * PEGI: 18 * BBFC: 18 * USK: 18 |developer = SEGA |publisher = SEGA |platforms = PS2, PS3, Wii U |distribution = Blu-ray |release = PS2 * December 7, 2006 (JP) * September 9, 2008 (NA) * September 19, 2008 (EU) * September 25, 2008 (AU) PS3 * November 1, 2012 (JP) Wii U * August 8, 2013 (JP; as Ryū ga Gotoku 1&2 HD Edition) |players = Single |label1 = Western |image1 = Y2 Cover.png |label2 = Japanese |image2 = Yakuza2packyg9.jpg }} Yakuza 2 ( 2, Ryū ga Gotoku tsū, lit. "Like a Dragon 2") is an action-adventure/beat-'em-up game originally released for the PlayStation 2 on December 7, 2006 in Japan and in September, 2008 in North America, Europe, and Australia. The game was developed by SEGA as the second installment of the ''Yakuza'' series. A remaster of both the original Yakuza and Yakuza 2 titled Ryū ga Gotoku 1&2 HD Edition was released in Japan on the PlayStation 3 on November 1, 2012 and the Wii U on August 8, 2013. A remake of the game, Yakuza Kiwami 2, was released for the PlayStation 4 in 2017 and ported to Microsoft Windows in 2019. __TOC__ Plot The intro of the game starts in the early 1980s, a detective is chasing after somebody and witnesses a murder of a Korean mob boss who says in Korean "Even if you kill me, our organization will live on". And the murderer happens to be Kazuma Kiryu's foster father, Shintaro Kazama(Fuma). After Shintaro Kazama runs off, the mysterious detective checks on the man who tells him in Japanese that his child is in danger just ahead before he dies. The detective heads in that direction and notices a fire and finds the room where a Korean woman is alone with a baby. The woman is contemplating suicide (in Korean) and taking the child with her. However, the detective successfully convinces the woman not to kill herself and the baby. Then the game comes back to the present and the detective is still in awe at what happened. The sequel takes place one year after the events of the first game. Since then, the Tojo Clan has been falling apart and they are on the brink of war against the Osaka-based gang, the Omi Family (Omi Rengo), the gang backing Akira Nishikiyama (Nishiki) in the first game. As a last resort, the Tojo Clan requests their former leader, Kazuma Kiryū (4th Chairman) for their help. Kazuma Kiryū and Haruka Sawamura are living a peaceful life and they visit the graves of Yumi Sawamura, Akira Nishikiyama, and Shintaro Kazama. There, the appointed Chairman, Yukio Terada, a former member of the Omi Family, asks for Kazuma Kiryu's aide. However, the Omi Family quickly act and assassinate their former family member Terada in front of Kazuma and Haruka's eyes and Kiryū heads out for Kansai to find a peaceful solution and prevent an all out Japan gang war from happening. While in Osaka, Kiryū meets his Kansai equivalent and new rival, Ryuji Goda, the son of the head of the Omi Family, Jin Goda. Ryuji also has a nickname that he hates, "The Kansai Dragon." He hates the name because he doesn't like the Kansai part (that he wants to be the Dragon of all of Japan) and that he hates the idea of having two dragons with Kiryū around ("Dragon of Dojima"). Like Kiryū, he has a tattoo of a dragon on his back; his is tattooed in vivid gold with the animal coiling and writhing in flames. Though enemies, Ryuji seems to hold a genuine respect for Kiryū and holds him in regard as his equal, hence necessary to vanquish Kiryū for there's only room for one Dragon in Japan. Gameplay Explore Gamers can expect an expanded stage to explore. Besides the familiar Kamurocho, you can now head to Osaka and experience the realistic atmosphere from the rows of shops and streets to the pedestrians and sense of hustle and bustle. Coming in contact with people on the street could trigger a sub-story as well. There are a variety of restaurants and eateries available, some new and some that are already familiar from the game's first installment. Yakuza 2 gives the player the ability to look around horizontally using the right stick in certain locations, but it is locked to the inverted setting. Battle *Rush Combo *Finish Combo Heat Action There are various "Heat Actions" available that makes it an easy victory. One example is by making full use of the 'Extreme Surrounding' and 'Extreme Weapon' Utilization; e.g. table, wall, etc. against the enemy. Another benefit is by picking up the enemy's weapon and so forth. Another collective, all-out effort of "Explosive Heat Action" is possible by using the character's Power, Skill and Spirit. The moment when a long fight's equilibrium is broken, the soul would react to it. From here, you should allow the Spirit gauge to rise to give a strong impact. However, there is only one chance to do this. If you miss and victory slips by, they'll also be danger. On the other hand, the enemy is also capable of this technique, which you'd have to watch out for. The basic would be to deal with it calmly and thoroughly resist them. Behind the Scenes Demo Note: This is all based on predictions made based off information on the following page, and not from first-hand experience. A notable change in the presentation of the demo for Yakuza 2 is that, right after passing the content warnings, the player can immediately choose what they want to try out: * Sample part of the main story, where by Kiryu wanders around Osaka looking for Ryuji (The Dragon of Kansai) * Minigames * Battle training * Battle trial Unlike the previous demo, this one never saw a US release, not even with a PS bundle disk. Trivia *The original Korean audio dialogue was deemed to be too badly done for the South Korean market, and had to be re-recorded by native speakers.https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/ps2/935326-yakuza-2/trivia Gallery Official Art artwork_logoy2_8396176556_o.jpg artwork_logor2_8395092253_o.jpg wallpaper10_yakuza2_10788730754_o.jpg wallpaper13_yakuza2_10788631416_o.jpg wallpaper14_yakuza2_10788727784_o.jpg wallpaper4_yakuza2_8387576302_o.jpg Sayama 1280.jpg wallpaper2_yakuza2_8387576814_o.jpg Ryuji 1280.jpg wallpaper11_yakuza2_10788840903_o.jpg wallpaper12_yakuza2_10788609986_o.jpg Hannya tatoo 1280.jpg wallpaper6_yakuza2_8386492245_o.jpg wallpaper5_yakuza2_8386493055_o.jpg Newyear 1280.jpg wallpaper9_yakuza2_10788862873_o.jpg wallpaper8_yakuza2_8386493029_o.jpg Screenshots screenshot_yakuza2_8397864339_o.jpg screenshot2_yakuza2_8398951762_o.jpg screenshot3_yakuza2_8398951844_o.jpg screenshot4_yakuza2_8397864681_o.jpg screenshot5_yakuza2_8398951942_o.jpg screenshot6_yakuza2_8398951940_o.jpg screenshot7_yakuza2_8397864733_o.jpg screenshot8_yakuza2_8398952182_o.jpg screenshot9_yakuza2_8397865009_o.jpg screenshot10_yakuza2_8398952472_o.jpg References Navigation Category:Games Category:PlayStation 2 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Wii U Category:Main Series